Vampire Leloucia
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: A Vampire!Leloucia/Suzaku fic with lots of biting and sexual teasing. F/M;M/F, genderbending, explicit, consensual bloodplay


Leloucia gazed into the green eyes of the man sitting across the table from her. She didn't really remember his name, but he seemed sweet enough; willing to talk to her about things that held their mutual interest rather than selfishly directing the conversation, looking her in the eye rather than down her fairly low-cut shirt, actually listening rather than waiting for her to stop talking so he could take his turn. He was gentlemanly and good company. That was rare to find, barhopping nowadays.

The only complaint she really had was the way his eyes would occasionally dart to the gorgeous redhead chatting with his blond friend. Not that Leloucia could blame him – Kallen was in top form today. If Leloucia had a pulse and swung that way, she might have been tempted herself.

"This is a nice thing you're doing," she interrupted whatever inane subject they were talking about, getting the boy's (Suzaku, that was his name) attention back on her. "Playing wingman for your friend."

Suzaku blushed and the rush of blood to his face made something within Leloucia stir. Both she and Kallen needed to feed tonight, hence Kallen's 110% effort. "Th-that's not… I mean…"

"It's fine." Leloucia smiled. "Kallen likes him too." She'd also liked Suzaku, commenting on how long it had been since she'd had Japanese. She'd sounded nostalgic. "But you don't have to worry about me. If you'd like to chat with some of the other girls, I promise to leave your friend and Kallen alone."

"No!" Suzaku was still blushing. And Leloucia was still hungry. "No, I like talking with you." His attention was completely on her now, his eyes no longer fixed on her face, taking her whole body in. Then they returned to her face. And stayed there. "If that's okay."

Leloucia reached across the table and placed her hand lightly on the back of his. "It's fine."

Suzaku smiled, then frowned. "Your hand's freezing!" He flipped his wrist, his significantly larger hand cupping hers as he brought his other hand up to try to rub some warmth into it before Leloucia could protest. Not that she really minded, but her reflexive jerk back made Suzaku stop. "Oh, sorry." He released her, blushing again. "I wasn't thinking…"

"You're sweet." _So_ sweet. Too sweet. For some reason, Leloucia was having second thoughts. Then Kallen's laugh made its way to her ears and Leloucia remembered why they were here.

Sweet or not, this boy was merely food.

Leloucia sighed. "So. Let's talk about you for a moment. What brings you here tonight?"

Suzaku blushed. "Ah, well… Gino was saying that I don't get out much and I kind of haven't had a date in months, and it kind of turned into this."

"Bad breakup?"

"No." Suzaku shook his head. "The breakup was fine, we're still friends. I just… I kind of thought…"

Leloucia smiled gently and leaned forward. "What you need, Suzaku," she said softly, filling her voice with as much compassion as she was able to muster, "is a rebound fuck."

"…what?"

"One night of meaningless, consequence-free, great sex." Leloucia worked hard to keep her smile from becoming a smirk. Suzaku was adorable when flustered. "And, just in case this wasn't clear, I am offering. Feel free to turn me down if you like. I want you, but I'm not exactly invested in you right now…"

Suzaku was already shaking his head. "No, I… I'm flattered, but this isn't…"

Leloucia smiled. For the first time, Suzaku was looking at her body and his scent was… "That's fine." She stood up, then slid into the booth beside him, watching him watch her. "No hard feelings?"

"Um…" Suzaku's hands were clenching on his lap as Leloucia leaned in, pressing her breast against his arm as she lightly kissed his cheek.

"It's a pity," Leloucia whispered, watching Suzaku's eyes dilate. "I think we could have been great together. Your ex was a fool to let you go."

Suzaku's eyes almost sharpened out of their lustful daze at that. "Don't… you don't even know her."

"She was a fool," Leloucia repeated. "Or at least she made a foolish decision." She trailed her fingers lightly over Suzaku's cheek. "Leaving you open for someone like me…"

Suzaku grabbed her hand, with a stronger grip than Leloucia had expected, and then kissed her, hard.

He tasted like alcohol and fire and life.

By the time Kallen returned with Gino, Leloucia was straddling Suzaku's lap and grinding against him as his fingers dug into the short leather skirt that clung to her slim hips and he kissed her like a starving man. The thought of that was amusing and Leloucia laughed as she pulled away from him to the sound of Kallen's cheerful, almost mocking laughter.

"I told you this place would be great." It was their first time hunting here and, Leloucia had to admit, it was certainly successful.

Gino, holding onto Kallen like she belonged to him, grinned and nodded. "Damn straight! See, Suzaku! All it takes it getting back on the horse and it's like riding a bicycle, you never forget how!"

Leloucia smirked. "First of all, you're mixing your metaphors. Secondly, I believe…" Leloucia rolled her hips and Suzaku, who had started looking more embarrassed than turned on, moaned. "I'm the one riding here."

Gino laughed, loudly and whole-heartedly. "You got a live one there, Suzaku!"

Both Kallen and Leloucia laughed at that. Leloucia leaned forward and kissed Suzaku's lips, trying to soothe away the irritation that was forming there. "You can have me any way you want, Suzaku."

Suzaku hesitated a moment, still clearly nursing hurt feelings, before kissing back and winding his arms possessively around Leloucia's waist.

"Hmm… you two look good," Kallen said appreciatively. Sometimes Leloucia doubted Kallen's avowed heterosexuality, at least when it came to her. She was always so interested in how Leloucia played with her prey.

Gino, fortunately, reeled Kallen in. "You do too, babe." Leloucia could hear them making out, unable to stop her lips from twitching.

Suzaku pulled away, shooting her a questioning look, probably a little oversensitive to mockery right now. Leloucia just shrugged and mouthed 'babe' while rolling her eyes. Suzaku grinned and kissed her again, shorter this time.

"Did you drive here?" Leloucia asked against Suzaku's lips, suddenly ravenous.

Suzaku nodded. "Gino did, but…" The keys hit the table in front of him, while Gino didn't even pause in his continued quest to taste every single nook and cranny in Kallen's mouth. "He's had a bit to drink. So I guess I'm driving."

"Want to come to our place?" Leloucia offered. "It would be more convenient for when you leave in the morning."

Suzaku looked sad for a moment. "I… yeah. That would be fine."

Leloucia kissed him on the lips, soft and short. "I did say, Suzaku… any way you want."

The drive took just over half an hour, with Suzaku driving and Leloucia navigating, and Gino and Kallen making out loudly and enthusiastically in the backseat.

Suzaku's eyes remained fixed on the road, ever since he'd nearly crashed into oncoming traffic when Leloucia placed her hand over his where it rested on the gearshift. That had been gratifying, but his focus since then was a little irritating, if rather challenging.

It had been a while since she'd felt challenged.

"Quit that!" Kallen laughed, loud and throaty and it was followed by a slap and Gino's laugh, much lower and darker and then soft whispers and moans.

"It's the third apartment on the right," Leloucia said, watching Suzaku's face as he stared straight ahead, a thin veneer of sweat standing out on his face. Leloucia smiled. "We'd better hurry, unless you don't mind a mess in your backseat." She'd meant from sex, but once Suzaku pulled in and Leloucia checked the back, she revised her estimate upon seeing Kallen licking up Gino's neck, leaving red streaks on his skin behind her tongue.

"Couldn't wait?"

"He stuck his hand in my underwear. This is… just desserts," Kallen replied easily. Leloucia laughed as Kallen slid out of the car, followed by Gino's erection, then Gino, who grabbed her as soon as possible and kissing and groping her again.

Leloucia took Suzaku's hand and guided the group down to her and Kallen's basement apartment. Kallen and Gino immediately ducked into Kallen's bedroom, slamming the door behind them which didn't quite muffle the sounds of their laughter and squealed encouragement.

Suzaku frowned. "On Gino's neck, was that…"

"Kallen can get rough," Leloucia said smoothly. "Gino didn't seem to have any issues with it."

That seemed to soothe Suzaku enough that he followed Leloucia willingly to her bedroom.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku's shirt was off and his hands fully nestled in Leloucia's hair as he kissed her with a desperation she hadn't honestly expected. Leloucia let it last as long as she could before the hunger became too much to bear and she pushed Suzaku down on the bed, straddling him.

"I can get a bit rough too," she purred in his ear, nipping at the sensitive skin there. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not… not exactly." Suzaku pulled firmly on Leloucia's hair, forcing her away from his neck and into another kiss. Leloucia moaned into his mouth, teasing herself with his sweet and smooth taste. It was tempting to 'accidentally' nick his tongue, but Leloucia was quite enjoying drawing this out. From the way Suzaku felt under her, he was enjoying it too.

Leloucia had no idea why that was important. Normally, she didn't give a damn about how the prey felt.

In the next room over, she could hear the rhythmic thudding and cries that indicated that Kallen was well on her way to feeding. Kallen had always had this strangely noble idea that letting her prey fuck her was a fair exchange for using them for food. Leloucia was far less noble and usually just teased her prey with the promise of sex, rarely following through before taking what she needed and leaving them drained and exhausted and unfulfilled.

For some reason Suzaku, it seemed, might be one of the rare exceptions.

It might have been the way he held her, firmly yet gently, the way he kissed, dominating yet yielding, even the way he looked at her with his eyes full of heat, but also managing to look at _her_ rather than just at her body. Leloucia hadn't had a romantic notion in decades, but there was something about Suzaku that invited the feeling that maybe there was something deeper in his regard than simple lust.

Although that was there too, gratifyingly obvious as one of his hands slid down from her hair, down her back to hold her in place as he moved against her.

"You're so beautiful," Suzaku murmured, pressing his lips against her cheek, jaw, lower ear as Leloucia gasped at the way his fingers pressed against the small of her back. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Hmm, believe it." As nice as this was, Leloucia couldn't hold back her hunger much longer. If she wanted Suzaku, it would have to be now. She kissed him again as she undid his pants, smiling as Suzaku moaned when she wrapped her hand around his bare flesh. "It's happening right now."

She worked his pants down around his knees and easily tore her skimpy underwear off as Suzaku pushed her skirt up. She bit down on his lower lip in surprise as one of his fingers entered her, pressing in gently as his thumb gently circled her clit. "You're so tight…" Leloucia didn't really hear what Suzaku was saying, fixated on the small amount of blood gathered at the corner of his mouth. The scent was nearly overwhelming.

She lapped at his lips, sucking over the small cut as Suzaku slid another finger in, spreading and caressing. He seemed to be ignoring whatever pain her abuse of his wound might be causing in favour of exploring her.

It felt… it tasted… Leloucia was losing control.

"Now…"

Suzaku nodded and guided her down, rocking gently as he let Leloucia control her descent onto him. Her body clenched rhythmically, relaxing just enough to let more of him in before spasming around him and then relaxing again. Leloucia whimpered softly as she felt herself stretching to accommodate Suzaku, as he filled her and fitted inside her so perfectly it almost hurt. Suzaku stroked her back and thigh, kissing the top of her clothed breasts and whispering soothing words that she couldn't quite make out.

His neck was bent and exposed, the muscles and veins popping out with the tension of holding himself back. Leloucia grabbed his hair and pulled his head aside as she slid down the last little bit, fully sheathing Suzaku inside her as she bent down and bit into his skin, _finally_ feeling the warm rush of hot blood into her mouth as she started fucking herself on Suzaku's cock.

It was hard to say which felt more heavenly.

As Suzaku's blood flowed into Leloucia, she could feel him thrusting up into her, his hands planted firmly on the bare skin of her ass under her skirt as he urged her to rock to his rhythm. He moved inside her, sharp and fast and deep, and Leloucia was more than happy to reciprocate, driving her hips down and forward, taking him in as deeply as she could. He'd never faltered, not even when she clamped her lips around the twin puncture wounds and sucked hard on the wound. In fact, if anything, it made him groan and grip her harder and move faster, more desperately.

Leloucia wondered if it was always like this – so animalistic and thrilling and amazing. It would explain Kallen's tendency to fuck while she fed. But she had the feeling that that wasn't it at all. That it was purely Suzaku and how incredibly full of life he was. Even now, as she was starting to feel sated on the blood she'd drunk, Suzaku was going strong, driving into her fast and strong and hot and all of a sudden Leloucia couldn't think, couldn't breathe, had to release her suction on Suzaku's neck to gasp and pant as Suzaku flipped her over, pushing up her legs as he fucked her into the mattress, his blood dripping down his neck and landing on her face as he pounded into her until it all became too much and she came with her mouth and eyes wide open to take in everything of Suzaku as she could.

He was like a man possessed. Wild-eyed and frantic as he moved harder, faster, pushing through her spasming muscles until he groaned low and Leloucia felt something warm and thick, not unlike blood filling her once again.

It didn't last long, however, just a few wondrous seconds of ecstasy followed by a lethargic bliss. Suzaku collapsed on top of her, still slowly bleeding from the puncture wounds in his neck and breathing hard. Leloucia couldn't resist nuzzling as his throat, letting the cooling blood coat her lips and the skin around her mouth. It still tasted amazing.

"That was…" Suzaku lifted his head, taking in Leloucia's blood-smeared face. "You were incredible." He bent down and kissed her deeply, moaning as the taste of his own blood passed into his mouth. Leloucia kissed back, a suspicion creeping over her.

Then Suzaku's fingers were inside of her and it didn't seem to matter that much. "Suzaku…"

"Come for me again," Suzaku whispered against her mouth. "Let me see you, one more time. Let me hear you…" He leaned forward, his lips pressed up against Leloucia's jaw as he murmured encouragements softly into her ear. That placed his throat, still covered in his blood, so close to Leloucia's face that she couldn't escape from the sweet, enticing scent. She moaned as Suzaku found the same spot inside her that he'd been thrusting against, an almost overly-sensitive place that felt raw from the way he'd pounded into her. Now every time his fingers passed over it, an electric sensation shot throughout her entire body, and soon Suzaku was focusing on that spot nearly exclusively, even as his thumb and forefinger pressed and rolled her clitoris.

"Suzaku…" Her voice broke on his name.

"Just like that," Suzaku said soothingly. "Just like that. Leloucia…"

She arched and came, convulsing around Suzaku's fingers as fire raced through her once again. Her nails raked down his back, leaving red lines behind that brought his blood close to his skin again, increasing the pervasive, tantalizing scent. For a long moment, Leloucia felt like she was weightless, surrounded only by heat and blood and Suzaku. It was a moment of complete perfection.

Even coming back down to reality wasn't a disappointment, with Suzaku softly smiling down at her, his lips red with his own blood. "Why did you…" Sex was for Suzaku. Blood was for Leloucia. That was the way it was supposed to be, at least. This just made everything… confusing.

"You really have no idea how amazing you are," Suzaku responded, rather irritatingly enigmatic to Leloucia's mind, as he kissed her sweetly.

As sated as Leloucia was, the renewed taste of Suzaku's blood (he'd reopened the nick in his lip, why would he…) awakened something just as base as any hunger she had ever felt.

She turned his sweet, gentle kiss into something deeper, ravenous, flipping them over until she had him pinned to the bed under her. He went willingly, relaxing completely into the mattress, ghosting his hands over Leloucia's thighs.

"You're still pretty much fully dressed," Suzaku pointed out. "And I'm completely nude."

Leloucia leaned back, kneeling on either side of Suzaku's hips, her knees perfectly aligned with the bottom of his rib cage. "So you are."

Suzaku smiled, and it looked disturbingly sweet, still smeared and coloured with his blood. "What now?"

There was a part of Leloucia that ached to just _ask_. But she wasn't sure she'd like the answer, so she scooted back instead and pressed her lips to Suzaku's chest instead.

He sighed happily, carding his fingers through her hair. "Can I at least see you naked before you make me leave?"

"Make you?" Leloucia looked up, amused. "What assumptions has your little mind leapt to, Suzaku?" Rather than letting him answer, she bent back down over his chest and dragged her fangs over the smooth muscled skin of his pecs, until they grazed his nipple and he arched up into her mouth. Leloucia grinned, taking the pert nipple between her teeth and tugging lightly until Suzaku's hand fisted in her hair and he moaned.

"Harder?" Leloucia asked, grinning up at him. Suzaku nodded and her grin sharpened. "Is that it, Suzaku? Do you _like_ pain?"

Suzaku groaned and tried to press her head back down. Leloucia resisted, running her nails lightly up and down Suzaku's sides. "Answer the question, Suzaku."

"It's not the pain," Suzaku gasped out. "It… well, it's not _just _the pain."

Leloucia hummed against his skin, teasing him with the light sensation. "What else is it?"

"The blood," Suzaku said, meeting her eyes. "Bleed me. Please."

Ahh… he really _was _too perfect. "Since you asked so nicely." Leloucia bit down harder on his nipple, bruising but not breaking the skin. Suzaku grunted and moved against her, but she moved down his body instead of biting harder, nipping her way down his chest and abdomen until she reached the raised skin over his pelvic bones.

He was hard. Leloucia would have thought he'd lost too much blood to sustain an erection but, apparently, where there was a will, there was a way. "Spread your legs."

Suzaku immediately drew up his knees, holding his legs apart with his hands, exposing his cock and balls. Leloucia licked a swathe from the base to the head, lingering on the tip before running her tongue over her lips like a hungry predator.

"I've never sucked a man… like this."

Suzaku's head fell back. "Oh god." He gripped his legs tighter, spreading them wider. "Oh god, please…"

"So polite." Leloucia placed a playful kiss on the tip of his cock, tasting the precome there, before turning her head and sinking her fangs into the tense muscle of Suzaku's inner thigh. She wasn't used to feeding from there, and finding a vein took a painful few moments, but soon she was sucking happily, her hands pressed over Suzaku's as they held his leg up for her to feed off of. As much as he tried to remain still for her, he couldn't seem to resist moving his hips slightly, rubbing his erection against the back of her head, through her hair. It was an interesting sensation, to say the least.

Leloucia wasn't really hungry at this point, so she only drank for a short time before releasing his leg, turning her head back to his cock and using those same strong throat muscles to swallow him down. She could still taste his blood as he arched and came, shouting her name desperately as he spilled down her throat before slumping back down, bonelessly, against the bed.

His breathing was fast. Possibly dangerously fast if it was in part because he no longer had enough blood to circulate sufficient oxygen. Leloucia lapped up the remaining blood from the inside of his thighs, admiring the spreading bruise that was already forming there, and waited for him to recover.

"I've never… so hard…"

Leloucia laughed. "You _are _a strange one, Suzaku." She settled back on top of him, sharing back some of the warmth that his blood had given to her. He looked a little pale, a little tired, but otherwise well enough. Rather impressive endurance. "How are you feeling?"

"So good. So very, very good." Suzaku reached up and stroked her hair away from her cheek, where it had become somewhat matted from his blood. "You're still so beautiful."

Leloucia bent down to kiss him. "Sleep."

Suzaku shook his head, forcing himself to sit up until he wavered with dizziness. "You said… we'd have to leave… that's why the car…"

"I said you could leave in the morning. That's not for hours yet. Sleep."

Suzaku fell back with a grateful look, then closed his eyes and his breathing evened out remarkably quickly. Leloucia watched him for a long moment, feeling the oddest sort of yearning for… _something_. Then she kissed his cheek and tucked him under the sheets before she rolled off the bed, straightening her skirt as she left the room.

Kallen was already waiting for her. "Gino was fun. I heard you with Suzaku."

Leloucia flushed, now that she was able to. "He… he was…"

The oddly understanding look on Kallen's face just made Leloucia more uncomfortable. "Special?" She shrugged. "Either way, I'm glad you got to enjoy yourself for once. Now let's get out of here before the sun rises."

Leloucia nodded. That was SOP – a system she'd designed for maximum security. They brought their prey here, to a basement apartment with no windows, just in case, but always left before they woke, leaving behind nothing but foggy unreliable memories and drained exhaustion.

It kept the hunting anonymous, safe, and consequence-free. It was the best way to handle things. It would be foolish to change things now, particularly on a mere whim, without a good reason.

There was a small part of Leloucia that felt that Suzaku's smile _was _a good reason, but Leloucia hadn't listened to that part of herself since before she'd been turned.

And she certainly wasn't listening now. "I'll be right there. I just want to do one thing…"

Kallen watched curiously as Leloucia returned to the room she'd just shared with Suzaku. "I'll be waiting."

Suzaku, fast asleep, didn't even wake as Leloucia removed the covers and ran her fingers over his chest. "I still think that whoever let you go was a fool."

"That's not what happened," Suzaku said fuzzily, still half asleep. "She was too good for me, too pure. The things I wanted…" His eyes cracked open, fixing on Leloucia's. "The things you did to me… I couldn't drag her through that."

Leloucia smiled. "Then maybe it's not a matter of foolishness, but simply of incompatibility."

"Yeah. That." Suzaku smiled wanly up at her and Leloucia decided.

"You and I. We're compatible."

"Yeah."

"I want you."

"…_yeah_."

"Suzaku…" Leloucia leaned down and kissed him, placing her right hand firmly on Suzaku's abdomen and pressing in with her pointer fingernail. Suzaku moaned into Leloucia's mouth as she traced out a seven-digit number just under his bellybutton. "Call me." She licked over the wound, obscuring it with Suzaku's blood, and kissed Suzaku's cock one last time before backing out of the room.

Kallen didn't say a word, just smiled and reached up with her thumb, wiping at the side of Leloucia's mouth. "You have a little something…" She licked her thumb clean of Suzaku's blood.

Leloucia smiled and licked her lips. "Oh, I certainly hope so."


End file.
